The Wild AllNight Party
by ButtersAwHamburgers
Summary: What will happen on Layle and Butters Stotchs night of Partying and Adventure?
1. Bored and Grounded But

1.Bored,But Not For Long

Layle let out a yawn as she stared at the ceiling on her twin bed before turning around to look at her equally grounded and bored twin brother,Butters.

"Hey Butters,what do you wanna do?" She asked as she fingered at the carpet.

Butters shrugged. "I-i don't know sis..i heard that Red is throwing a party at her house..maybe we could sneak out and go there somehow?"

Layle grinned and got up to sit next to her brother and hugged him. "You're a genious Butters!"

Butters blushed and hugged his sister back but stopped all of a sudden. "Um..but Layle..how can we get out?I mean with out mom or dad knowing?"

Layle grinned her evil grin and pulled out her flashlight from her pocket,adjusted her hat,and pulled him into the closet. "I know how and i'll show you.."

She pushed back a pile of teen magazines and playboys and revealed a hole. "My friend The Mole did this for me..remember him?Back when were nine he helped us and the others save Terrance and Phillip!"

Butters blinked and nodded. "Yeah..but..but what about mom and dad?They'll be checking on us all night.."

Layle winked. "All taken care of bro!" She looked inside the hole and called out two names and eventually,two kids who looked and sounded like them poked their heads out of the hole.One of the kids saluted,a young blond haired boy. "Hey Layle,Butters..My sister and i are here..go ahead and go to Reds party,were ready to pretend to be you!"

Layle grinned and nodded and patted her bro on his shoulder. "This is my friend Gary and his sister Leslie Butters,they agreed to pretend to be us..the weird thing is they are also twins and look alot like us!"

Butters nodded and looked to his sister. "Layle,ready to go?"

Layle nodded and shown him her flashlight again along with her Mp3 player. "Well,lets go already!"

Gary and Leslie got out of the hole and got out the closet to lay on Butters and Layles bed.

Layle squeezed herself into the hole and slid down it like a slide,Butters joining her just as quickly.

Layle poked her head out from the hole and grinned as Butters joined her. "Where-Where are we sis?" Butters asked as he looked around the empty lot they had gotten to.

Layle took her hat off and put it on her brothers head. "We're downtown Butters..Mole dug it this far so we can have an easy escape from our room."

Butters looked around,reconizing it now. "Oh..so we are." He took of his sisters hat and put it back on her head.

Layle grinned as she saw a lighted house and heard loud music from a little far away from that spot. "Butters,be prepared for the best party of our life time."


	2. The Partys Just Beginning

Layle took a deep breath and took hold of her brothers hand as they were in the yard of Reds house. "Here we go Butters..our first party!"

Butters grinned and adjusted his sisters hat to be backwords and peeled off the girly Hello-Kitty sticker from his hoodie. "Well,come on!"

Layle nodded and pulled him towards the door and opened it,jumping in surprise as Red answered the door.

"Layle!Butters!I'm glad you two could make it!Come on in!" Red,Layle and Butters all grinned and ran to join the others.

Layle looked around as she and her brother walked around.People were so wild,some making out and others drinking,dancing,eating.Everything.

Layle suddenly stopped looking around and her heart skipped.It was Stan,her crush and friend.

She took a deep breath and prepared herself to walk over to him,but he came over to her first.He tweeked her hat and laughed.God his laugh was hot,everything about him was. "Layle!I was wondering when you would get here!"

Layle blushed and playfully pushed him. "Why?Did you think i'd miss the party of the year?"

Stan rolled his eyes playfully and shook his head. "Hey..is Butters here?"

Layle nodded and looked around. "Where did he go?"

Stan laughed and pointed him out.Butters was already having fun by making out with his girlfriend Lexus.

Layle snickered at her brother,but not helping by feeling jealous as she didn't have a boyfriend

Stan pulled her closer to him,he also was single and liked Layle but was scared to tell her but managed to get the courage to ask her something just then. "Um..Layle?Are-are you still single?"

Layle blushed and nodded. "Yeah..Clyde was the only guy who ever appreciated my tomboyish ways..but ever since i learned he cheated on me..i've been single.."

Stan blushed and prepared to give her a kiss but was stopped by the stare of his ex ,Wendy Testaberger. Wendy glared at the two and ran toward them, ready to slap Layle for hanging with her so-called man but,luckily,was stopped by Lexus. Lexus glared at Wendy. "Wendy..get away from my mans sister.." Butters,who was behind an unexpecting Wendy,poured a whole punch bowl over her head.Wendy screamed. "BUTTERS!!!THIS OUTFIT COST 240 DOLLERS!!!" She ran toward the door for home and slammed the door,yet Red nor anyone else cared as Wendy was a bitch who hurt everyone somehow.Butters rubbed his hands together and gave his sister a noogie before taking Lexus back to make out more.

Stan gulped and leaned down,kissing her.Layle nearly fell back in suprise,but only her hat came off.She returned the kiss before pulling away. "i..i...i" She stuttered and Stan laughed. "Let me continue that..i love you.."

Layle blushed and nodded as she leaned down to pick her hat up and playfully put it on top of Stans head,taking his off first and putting it on hers.

The party was finally beginning,but just then,Red shouted.

"Hey!!Everyone!Its time for Truth Or Dare!!"


	3. Truth Or Dare

Layle smiled at Stan and grabbed hold of his hand. "Time for Truth or Dare!"

Stan nodded and adjusted his hat on her the right way and winked at her.

She giggled and the two walked toward Red and all of their friends;Token,Butters,Lexus,Carly,Emily,Lauren,Powder,Heidi,Kyle,Cartman,Kenny and Bebe.

Everyone else didn't want to join in,but no one minded. "Okay!Lets begin now everyone!" Red shouted.

Red grinned at the circle and looked toward Bebe. "Bebe,Truth or dare!"

Bebe fiddled with her necklace. "um..Truth.."

Red giggled as she asked her the question. "Have you ever gone farther than kissing and if so,with who?"

Bebe blushed. "Y-yeah..um..with..Kenny.."

Everyone hooted with laughter and both Bebe and Kenny blushed.

Bebe continued to blush and looked toward Butters. "Truth or dare Butters!"

Butters blinked. "Dare!"

Bebe grinned. "Hmm...i dare you AND Lexus to...to strip naked and run throughout the house!!!"

Everyone giggled except Lexus and Butters,who were blushing. "Fine!" Butters and Lexus said as they began to strip in front of everyone.

Kenny whistled at the sight of Lexuses breasts and Lexus blushed harder,then ran around the house naked with her boyfriend before coming back.

Butters and Lexus were fuming with being embarressed and quickly put their clothes back on and Butters looked toward his sister.

"Sis,truth or dare.." Butters began.

Layle smiled. "Dare!"

Butters grinned. "Sis,i always wanted to see you do this..give the boy you like a lapdance..and really kiss him!

Layles mouth opened wide and she looked toward Stan,who was blushing with her.

She took a deep breath and sat on Stans lap,eventually giving him the most sexy and first lapdance he ever had.

She then made out with him deeply with a blush before stopping and everyone clapped and whistled.

Stan blushed once she was done and pulled her onto his lap again,returning a kiss before letting her go.

Layle blushed and chose the next person and eventually,everyone had a turn and the game was over.

All she could think about was when she kissed Stan.

Stan looked at her daydreaming face and grinned,shaking her shoulder. "Want to go upstairs..to be alone?"

Layle snapped out of her daydream of them and nodded with a evil and sexy grin.


	4. The Partys Done

Stan and Layle made their way up the stairs,but stopped halfway up and giggled.

Tweek was struggling to take his pants off and tripped while Carly was struggling to take her bra off.

Stan snickered a bit more loudly,causing Tweek to look up and blush. "GAH!C-carly..."

Layle grinned at the two and pulled Stan into the bathroom nearby.

Stan grinned at her and switched their hats back before pulling her into a deep and passhionate kiss.

Layle moaned softly and returned the kiss just as deeply.

The two continued to kiss before stopping at the sound of a scream of panic and the two heard a shout. "PLEASE HELP SOMEONE!!BEBE PASSED OUT!!"

Layle gasped at the shout from downstairs and Stan pulled her downstairs.

The two ran over to who was screaming.It was Lauren. "P-lease help me!I-i think she pased out from alchol poisoning!"

Layle nodded expertly and checked for Bebes pulse.It was faint. "Her pulse is faint..Stan..call the ambulance and Lauren,get everyone to hide and clean up.FAST!"

The two nodded and did as they were told.

The ambulance arived in less then thirty minutes and everyone else were already hiding and the place was spotless.

One of the workers looked to Layle and smiled. "She should be fine young lady,it was good that you knew to check for her pulse and things."

Layle beamed and watched as they loaded Bebe in the back of the truck and as the ambulance left.

Lauren was still crying but stopped eventually when Cartman pulled her into a hug.

Everyone who was outside,which were very few because everyone was hiding,went back into the house.

Layle turned to Stan once they were in the house and grinned. "Lets go to the basement hun.."

Stan winked at her and nodded before the two went to the basement,which was carpeted and had a stero and an old couch.

The stero was on,it was softly playing the love song, "In your eyes" by Peter Gabriel.

Layle smiled and pulled Stan into a kiss once they were on the couch-and alone as apparently a drunken Kenny was dancing around in drag while they were down there for around fifteen minutes before he left.

Stan grunted as just then,and feeling very embarressed,had an erection.

Layle giggled and kissed him. "Looks like i turned you on.."

Stan blushed uncomfortably. "Uh,yeah..sorry.."

Layle rolled her eyes and the two continued to make out before someone shouted again and they heard sirens. "POLICE!!"

Stan slapped his face. "Oh come on!!"

Layle frowned and shouted. "BUTTERS!!GET DOWN HERE!!"

Butters,who wasn't far from the basement stairs ran down quickly.

Layle who was very panicked at that moment looked to Butters and Stan. "Butters..we HAVE to go!Its almost five AM and if the police catch us,mom and dad will kill us for sure!!"

Stans mouth dropped. "Shit,its almost five?! God..my mom and dad will kill me.."

Layle frowned. "I know!Butters,how are we going to get home in less then fifteen minutes??"

Everyone jumped suddenly at a familier voice. "Zee need help?Zee Mole is here.."

Stan blinked. "Mole?I haven't seen you since we were nine and you died..but came back permanently because of Kenny.."

The Mole revealed himself,he had grown alot since those days but still had the same sort of outfit but his hair was longer and shaggier anmd he still had the same old cigar.

The Mole nodded. "Zee should know that zeres a hole to make your way home just behind zee stero.."

Butters blinked and checked. "Hey,there it is Stan and sis!!"

The Mole smiled. "My work is down zhere.."

Butters ran to his sis and pulled her to the hole,Stan following behind.

The three were near the end of the hole and eventually popped out one by one.They were now near their homes.

Butters quickly ran toward the hole that he and Layle got out of to go to the party and crawled up it until he got to his room and whispered quietly. "Gary..Leslie..we're here.."

Gary got up from Butters bed and let Butters get on it.

Meanwhile,Stan and Layle were kissing before they got home. "Layle,i love you." Stan said softly as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Layle smiled and kissed him one more time. "I'll see you later..i promise..I love you so much Stan.."

Stan smiled and hugged her one more time before letting her go up her hole.

Layle finally made her way up the hole and whispered. "Leslie..Gary,you can go now.."

The two nodded and let Layle get out of the hole and onto her bed before the two went home.

Layle whispered to her brother softly. "Butters..we had some fun didn't we?"

She waited for an answer but Butters didn't.She slowly got up to look at Butters.He was asleep.

She grinned and layed down on her bed,closing her eyes and eventually falling asleep herself.


	5. A memory that will last forever

Layle groaned as shouts from their parents came from diwnstairs. "Time for Breakfast kids!!"

Layle sat up on her bed and yawned,looking down at herself,wondering why she was still wearing jeans and a t-shirt before remembering the party.

She smiled and walked over to the now also groaning Butters and playfully pushed him out of his bed and onto the floor. "Ow!" He said drowsily.

Layle giggled sleepily. "Time to get up Butters!Breakfast!Keep quiet about you know what!"

Butters nodded and got up from the floor with a yawn and the two made their way downstairs.

Mrs and Mr Stotch smiled at their sleepy teens and laughed as they looked prety messed up-and they were still from the party.

Mr.Stotch smiled. "You look as if you've been to a party while you were asleep!"

Butters and Layle looked at each other and laughed awkwardly.

Once they finished their breakfast,the two went outside,not bothering to change into clean clothes.

They were about to walk past Wendys house but stopped to here the angry conversation inside,snickering at what they heard. "MOM!SHUT THE FUCK UP!WHO CARES IF I HAD SEX IN YOUR BED?!" "WHY WAS I BLESSED WITH SUCH A BITCH AND SLUT LIKE YOU!"

They burst out laughing,but they realized they weren't alone and heard loud bursts of laughter from all around them.

ALL their friends were there and once Wendy heard the laughter she burst out of the door,screaming and yelling at everyone which only made them laugh harder.

Butters and Layle,along with everyone else ran away,but Layle stopped running and gave her brother a hug before running toward Stan with a tired face.

Stan laughed at her face and pulled her into a deep kiss.

Layle grinned happily with a giggle and returned the kiss. "I love you so fucking much Stan!"

-----------------------------------------

(Narratar voice)Layle and all her others friends had an adventure they didn't expect the night before and they all matured slightly except for Wendy,who remained a bitch for the rest of her life and lived in a cardboard box after her company that she created went bankrup.Stan and Layle stayed together and eventually got married and were blessed with twins.Bebe and Kenny got married also,which no one expected as they swore they would just live the rest of their lives as people on the covers of Whores Life magazine.Butters and Lexus broke up,but remain close.Lexus got married to Token while Butters has a girlfriend named Casey.


End file.
